memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4/Dominion Retreat
(USS Defiant vision part) Typhuss gets mad about not returning to his plain of existence, when the Prophet image of his mother touches his ear. His Pagh will follow another path Prophet Patty says as she backs up to the others. Typhuss looks confused by what she said. What are you talking about? asked Typhuss as he looks at the Prophet that looks like his mother. (Main bridge, red alert) Typhuss, Typhuss hello, Commander Captain Martin says as he has Typhuss by the shoulder seeing if he's all right. I'm fine says Typhuss as he looks at John. Before John could give the order to fire the fleet starts disappearing from sensors. Ok that's weird Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer then back at Typhuss. They cloaked says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. No, I'm not detecting any tachyon signatures in the area Commander Dax says as she looks at her console then at Commander Halliwell. John looks at Typhuss. Did you have another vision John says as he looks at Typhuss. Yes I did says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Deep Space 9, ops center) Dukat, Weyoun, Damar, and the Female Changeling are awaiting the 2,800 Dominion warships but only sees the Defiant. What, where's our forces Dukat says as he looks at them. Damar looks at the console. Nowhere in sight they're not in the Gamma Quadrant either Damar says as the station starts to shake. The Defiant is firing at us, sir several enemy ships are breaking through the lines Damar says in a alarmed voice. The Dominion forces start evacutating the station as Dukat isn't happy about being defeated by Captain Martin as he reaches his daughter Ziyal she doesn't go with him due to her helping Kelly break out Kira and the others but Damar attempts to shoot her as Dukat protects his daughter by knocking Damar out and tells her to run as he carries Damar to the evac shuttles. (USS Defiant, main bridge, red alert) Typhuss looks at the console read out and is surprised. Captain, the Dominion are retreating from the station says Typhuss as he looks at John. Let them go Captain Martin says as he looks at the main viewer. Then a message comes in from Kira via text that Julian needs to get to the infirmary he has wounded. Have the fleet meet at Deep Space 9 Captain Martin says as he looks at his command staff. (Deep Space 9, Promenade) The people of Deep Space 9 are happy to see Starfleet back as they're all celebrating the first victory over the Dominion as the Captain looks for his daughter and Kira takes him to the infirmary, as Typhuss is just happy to be back aboard the station. (Infirmary) She's been through a lot sir she'll need three days rest and counseling sessions twice a week Doctor Bashir says as he looks at Captain Martin as he's giving him the report on his daughter. Thank you doctor Captain Martin says as he hugs his daughter. Kelly cries as she's happy to see her father and uncle and hugs them both. Shhh its ok we're here now Kelly and we're not going anywhere for a long time Typhuss could you take her to my quarters I've gotta make a report to Starfleet Command about our victory and the success of Operation Return John says as he looks at Typhuss. Sure, come on honey, Kira you can come too if you want says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly and at Kira. Sure Typhuss Kira says as she helps Typhuss with Kelly. They walk out of the infirmary. (Promenade) I missed you, so much Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. I missed you too, and Kelly helped us break out of jail even in her condition and Leeta took her to the infirmary Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. You know, Piper wants to meet you, Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Really well first we got to get her better before she arrives or she'll have the Captain's head for it Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Right, that comes first says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Then they head to the Captain's quarters.